


Decoration War

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askCould you possibly do -decorating wars complete with Too Much Glitter ™- with either Harry or Merlin





	Decoration War

It had started off with the group Christmas tree. The two older men had taken it upon themselves on December first to put up the tree themselves. Apparently this was a common occurrence every year. But it was still strange to Eggsy and Roxy.  
The first thing they fought over was the placement of the tinsel. Merlin won that fight. But Harry won what light setting to put the tree on. Eggsy finally had to intervene and place the kingsman crest on top of the tree himself to make them stop fighting.  
The two younger agents thought that the finishing of the tree would be the end if it. They had no idea that the war had just begun.  
It started off with little things in their own offices within kingsman HQ. A bit of tinsel here, a tiny tree there, a few bits and bobbles around the room. Nothing too much, just the right amount. But as Christmas free closer, the amount of decorations seemed to grow.  
It was Harry’s office that first took it to the extreme. He basically had lights strewn all over his office and even outside his door. Everyone knew who’s office was his by the amount of lights on the doorway.  
Merlin then responded a few days later. He constantly had fresh baked goods that made his entire hall smell wonderful. But the over the top was his own Christmas tree and the fact that he had ornaments that played music. It wouldn’t have been so bad if they weren’t on the entire office day.  
Eggsy and Roxy finally had enough when the decorating started in other places as well. And the older gentleman even left notes for eachother on how to improve the area that they had decorated.  
“We have to do something.” Eggsy said to his female friend.  
Roxy shrugged. “ I mean won’t they burn out sooner or later?” She asked  
“It’s the later part that worries me. Come in I have an idea.” Eggsy said as he patted Roxy on the back and starts off down the hall.

It was late and the sun had already set. Harry and Merlin were talking about an upcoming mission as they exited the front of the Kingsman estate. As they walked down the stairs Harry noticed some sort of movement out the corner of his eye. There, in the middle of the front lawn was a giant inflatable Santa Claus waving in the wind.  
“What the…?” Harry said under his breath.  
Before Merlin could respond to his friends question there was a click from behind them. Then suddenly blinding lights startled the two men. They turned around to see what the source was.  
There, on the entire estate, were Christmas lights of all different colors. There were lights on every line of the building, even the windows.  
The two men then looked around them to find out what else laid in store for this surprise. When they looked behind them they noticed the entire lawn was lit up with decorations. Deer with lights were pulling a sleigh was on one side of the lawn, a giant plastic nativity scene was on the other side. And there was the kingsman crest, lit up with dozens of lights.  
“Hey boys!” Roxy yelled as she stood on the steps, making the men turn around again.  
Out of nowhere there was a loud boom that made them jump. Then, like snow, glitter came down from the sky and covered the older gentleman.  
“I think we win chaps.” Eggsy walks up to the two men who were now covered in glitter and very perturbed.  
“Win what? The award for covering us in chaff?” Merlin said with a sneer as he shook his sweater off.  
“The decorating war. You know the one between you and harry.” Roxy said, a confused grin on her face.  
“That? It was just a bit of healthy competition. Besides Christmas is a time worth spreading cheer, isn’t it?” Harry said as he tried to clean himself off but to no avail.  
“If ya had been bothered by it you should have told us. We would have stopped.” Merlin said with a shake of his head.  
“He’s right you know. Anyway we should get going. I need to take a long shower to get all of this glitter out of my hair.” Harry mentioned as he turned towards his cab.  
“Agreed.” Merlin laughed. As he climbed into his cab he took one last look at the lights. “Spectacular job though.” And with that he closed his door.


End file.
